Coming Home
by AangKatara777
Summary: Complete. This is a sequel to "Prisoners of Love". Please read it first! Everything will make sense! Here's the Summary: Aang comes to the Southern Tribe with the gaang and gets a surprise! Chapter 6 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Coming Home

_**Sequel to "Prisoners of Love"** _

**_Also, to let everyone who hasn't read it know, Katara and Aang had gotten hurt in Prisoners of Love_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar_**

**_Ok, now read_**

**_._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If you have read "Prisoners of Love" read this section first**_

After Katara and Aang stopped kissing, they went downstairs to see everyone else. They had just been hanging out by the fire.

"Hey guys, you're awake! Now listen, I've finished the plans for what we're going to do now!" Sokka said.

Katara and Aang both said, "Great!"

"We've all talked about it and we are going home! Well, me and Katara's home…but still." He continued. "We are going to leave in about a week, since Pakku came, there are some healers that can heal you two."

Katara and Aang smiled and looked at each other.

After that, one week passed. Everyone was packing and soon they finished. Then they took off for the Southern Water Tribe.

**

* * *

**

If you haven't read "Prisoners of Love" read this first, but I recommend reading it first so it makes more sense.

The gaang left the Southern Air Temple to go to the Southern Water Tribe. It took one hour to get there. But soon, they landed on an ice path leading to the village.

"I can't believe we're home, it's been so long." Katara said.

"It's really changed since Pakku came, he's made it bigger and more like the Northern Tribe." Hakkoda said as they all looked at the new and improved Southern Water Tribe.

The walls were raised about 15 feet. There were ice gates powered by water benders. And the buildings were bigger and sturdier.

Everyone said, "Wow,"

Katara and Aang were the first to enter. Hakkoda showed them to the new healing hut. When they went in, the main healer greeted them.

She bowed. "It is an honor to help you Avatar, I'm Migee, the main healer."

Aang and Katara bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you, Migee, I'm Aang and this is Katara." Aang said.

"Nice to meet you too, what brings you to my healing hut?" Migee asked.

"Well-uh….we…" Katara began, not sure how to put it.

"We were held prisoner by Azula and she tortured us…" Aang said simply.

Migee's eyes widened. "Oh….uh….well come here, let me tend your wounds." She said, motioning them to an ice table.

Aang and Katara sat on the table.

Migee removed the bandages and saw the scars they had. "Oh my,"

She healed them as best she could and handed them their coats back.

"Well, you will have the scars forever I'm afraid, but they won't be that noticeable after awhile." Migee said.

"That's okay, at least we can't feel them anymore" Katara said smiling. Aang and her walked out of the healing hut holding hands.

After that, they decided to take a tour of the 'new' Southern Tribe.

**

* * *

**

Ok! First chapter done! Yay! Hope you liked the beginning of this sequel. And if you haven't yet read Prisoners of Love, everything would make more sense if you do…..SO READ IT…XD

**I will have the next chapter out soon, having Winter Break is really nice, I have more time to write my stories. **

**My friend had asked me too make a sequel…..so I did……..it gets a lot better…trust me….it just late and I'm tired…..THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! **

**Okay then, I think I've talked enough….bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katara and Aang started their walk around the 'new' southern water tribe.

There were tons and tons of new ice buildings. They both said their share of 'ooh's and 'ah's.

Eventually they came upon a small little food shop. They walked in and went up to the counter. The man at the counter greeted them.

"It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang," he said, bowing his head.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Aang said, bowing his head also.

"Okay, so, what'll you have? Blubbered Seal Jerky?" the man said.

"Oh, I don't eat meat," he said turning his head to Katara, "Do you want some?"

"I am a little hungry," Katara said.

"Okay," Aang said, turning to the man, "One blubbered seal jerky, please," He handed him the money, but the man shooed his hand away.

"Anything you get from me will be free, Avatar Aang." He said.

"Well, that's very kind of you, thank you," Aang said smiling. The man handed Aang the food and he handed it to Katara. They both said, "thank you," as they walked out.

Katara started to eat her food as they continued touring the tribe. Everything was blue. It didn't even look like the Southern Water Tribe anymore; it looked like the Northern Water tribe. Thought Katara did recognize some people from her tribe and greeted them.

They saw the rest of the gaang in a group near some house. They walked over and in the middle of the circle was Kana, aka Gran-Gran.

Katara ran up and gave her grandmother a gigantic hug.

"Gran-Gran! I've missed you so much!" Katara said, excitedly.

"So have I, my little waterbender," Gran-Gran said, smiling her weak smile.

Pakku came into the little group and sat next to Kana.

"Grand-Pakku!" Sokka yelled, hugging Pakku.

"What did I tell you, Sokka, call me Pakku." Pakku said.

"Fine……." Sokka said, "Pakku!" He hugged Pakku again.

"That's better," Pakku said, laughing a bit. "Okay, so do you want to know where your house is?"

Katara and Sokka both yelled, "Yeah!" But then Katara turned towards Aang and smiled. Aang blushed when he saw this.

"I'll take you guys to it." Hakoda said, starting to go down the road. Everyone else followed.

After walking for a while, Katara spoke. "How much longer until we're at our house, Dad?" Everyone looked at Hakoda.

"It's right down this road." He said, still walking.

Katara continued to eat the rest of her seal jerky. She didn't know that her brother was sneaking up on her though.

Sokka quietly tapped Katara on the shoulder and she turned around.

"What is it, Sokka?" Katara asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Sokka said, pointing to the last strip of seal jerky.

Katara looked down at it and smiled. "Okay, here you go," she said, handing him the last strip.

"Yay!" Sokka yelled. Aang and Katara laughed.

Toph was holding onto Zuko's arm. She couldn't see anything, and she didn't really like being so cold all the time. She had to buy boots so that her feet wouldn't die from the cold.

Katara was wearing that outfit she had bought at the market back in the Earth Kingdom.

Aang was wearing the outfit he had bought at the market also.

Suki was wearing a navy blue and sky blue long-sleeved shirt and a long sky blue skirt.

Zuko was wearing just his normal fire-nation robe.

And Sokka was wearing his normal water tribe outfit. Of course, they all had coats on so it didn't really matter what they were wearing.

Soon they reached a giant ice mansion-like building. Hakoda stopped walking.

"Dad? Why did we stop?" Katara asked.

"Because this, Katara….Is our home." Hakoda said, smiling.

Katara and Sokka screamed. They started running for the door, dragging Aang and Suki with them.

Later, after much screaming and yelling with joy, everyone calmed down. Katara was sitting on her bed in her room with Aang. They were talking about normal stuff, just having a normal conversation.

Sokka and Suki were cuddling on Sokka's bed. _(…..not like __**that**__)_

Hakoda was with Pakku doing political stuff.

Toph was taking a nap.

Zuko was working out, without firebending so that he didn't burn anything.

Everyone was calmed down.

"Aang, come with me," Katara said.

"Huh?" Aang said, confused "What is it?"

"Just come with me, Aang," Katara said, smiling, "We have to get Sokka first, though"

"Okay?" Aang said, getting up to follow Katara.

They walked down to Sokka's room and opened the door.

Sokka and Suki gasped at their sudden entrance.

"Don't you know how to knock!?" Sokka yelled, getting up and walking towards them.

Once he was in front of them, Katara spoke, "You ready?"

Sokka thought for a second, then he realized what she was talking about, "Oh! Yeah." He said, signaling for Suki to come.

Once they were all up, they walked down to one of the rooms in the house and stood in front of the door.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Aang asked.

"Aang, we have a surprise for you," Sokka said, smiling.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Aang…….." Katara said.

**

* * *

**

Ohhhhhhh, cliffhanger! What do you think Aang's surprise is?! I know! You don't! hahahahahahaaaaa! XD, just kidding.

**Ok, yay, new chapter! Next chapter will be out in at least 1 week, I hope.**

**Just to let you know, people, I am planning on having 4-5 chapters in this story, just to give you a hint. Okay, now bye!**

**Please review, it makes me happy! :D**

**-AangKatara777**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Aang….." Katara said, opening the door, "Do you want to stay with us?"

Aang couldn't speak. His friends wanted him to stay with them. His eyes were big, and a giant smile was plastered on his face.

"Of course!" Aang shouted with joy. "Of course I will!"

Katara, Sokka, and Suki laughed at Aang's excitement.

In the room there were things from the Southern Air Temple that had been brought by Sokka. There was an Air nation flag, some orange and yellow bedspread, yellow pillows, and there was a dresser full of monk robes just Aang's size.

Katara gave Aang a big hug and he returned it. He gave Sokka and Suki hugs also. Aang started crying with joy.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." Aang said, wiping his eyes.

"You deserve it," Katara said, smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna go tell everyone else that you're staying," Sokka said.

"I'll go too," Suki said.

"Okay, see ya later." Aang and Katara said.

They both walked in the room.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Aang said, before giving Katara a kiss. Katara just laughed.

They sat down on the bed. "Wow! It's so soft!" Aang said laying back on the bed. Katara laid back also. She laid her head on his shoulder and Aang put his arm around her.

After a few minutes, they were sound asleep.

* * *

Sokka and Suki were done telling everyone. So they were going back to their room. They passed Aang's room.

Sokka's mouth dropped open and he was about to yell at them when Suki covered his mouth.

"Let it go, they aren't going to do anything," Suki said.

Sokka sighed. "Fine," But before he left he gave the "I'm watching you" look at them, even though they couldn't see it.

Suki laughed at his little gesture.

* * *

Zuko was just sitting outside. He was very cold, and bored.

All of a sudden, a messenger hawk came out from behind a building. It landed on his shoulder. He took the message out and read it.

_Turn around._

"Turn around?" Zuko said, turning around.

A figure came out of the distance.

Zuko's eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"Mai!" Zuko said, running towards her.

Mai ran towards him too, until they greeted each other with a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"How are you here?" Zuko asked, giving her a hug.

"Well, your uncle told me that you were coming the Southern Water Tribe so I came to see you!" Mai said, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you're smiling!" Zuko said, laughing a bit.

"Oh, ha ha," Mai said sarcastically.

"I'm glad your back." Zuko said.

* * *

Aang woke up about 2 hours later and noticed there was weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Katara, breathing quietly.

He tried to get up without waking her, but he failed miserably.

"Aang?" She asked with a yawn. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have to ask your dad a question. I'll be back." Aang said.

"Okay," Katara said, laying back down and falling asleep.

Aang tiptoed past Sokka and Suki's room. Inside they were sleeping also. It was about 11 o'clock at night.

He walked up to Hakoda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Hakoda said.

Aang walked in.

"Chief Hakoda, I have to ask you something."

**

* * *

**

Hey! It's AangKatara777 again! I got a new chapter-finally.

**Today we had a snowday at school! Yay! Love em'! So that's why I finished it. **

**Okay, new chapter will be out it 1-2 weeks. I will try my best to get it done then. I'm going to my dads this weekend so it won't be out then. Just expect it soon!**

**In the next chapter: What is Aang going to ask Hakoda? What is Zuko gonna do now that Mai is here. What is Toph doing! **

**Okay, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just to let you know, Katara is 16 and Aang is 14**_

_**Pairings of this chapter (normal ones)**_

_**Kataang**_

_**Sukka**_

_**Toph X The Duke**_

_**Maiko**_

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chief Hakoda? I have to ask you something." Aang said, smiling a bit.

"What is it, Aang?" Hakoda said, turning to look at him.

"Chief Hakoda, I would like your blessing to marry your daughter." Aang said.

Hakoda's eyes grew larger.

"Please, I want to do anything to make her happy, and since she became the marrying age a few months ago I think now would be the best time."

"I know you are young, and I expect the best for my daughter, but who would be better to marry than the Avatar, yes, you have my blessing to marry Katara." Hakoda said, smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Chief Hako-!"

"Stop the Chief Hakoda thing, from now on, call me Dad." Hakoda interrupted.

"Okay, Thank you…. dad." Aang said, smiling very widely.

Aang ran out of the room, but tiptoed past the other rooms. When he came to his room, where Katara was fast asleep, he took a deep breath and walked in.

Katara heard the door open and she woke up. She was almost half-asleep.

"So," she said, yawning, "What did you have to ask my dad?"

"Oh, nothing, you'll find out," Aang said, getting under the covers.

"Okay," she said, "Good night."

"Good night, Katara,"

* * *

In the morning, Aang awoke to the sound of Katara muttering things in her sleep.

Aang giggled slightly at what Katara was saying, just things like, "No, Sokka, give me the pillow," "It's mine!" "Stupid penguins".

She eventually woke up. She yawned and realized Aang was behind her.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Aang whispered in her ear.

"What?" Katara said, a bit shocked.

Aang laughed. "Did you get the pillow?"

Katara blushed. But then it was her turn to laugh. "Yes, Yes I did."

* * *

Sokka woke up and looked over at Suki, she was fast asleep.

He decided to get up and take a morning walk. He walked past Aang's room and heard giggling. He was about to open the door, but then he remembered Suki's words, "_Let it go, they aren't going to do anything."_

'_Oh, they better not,' _Sokka thought.

He continued walking until he came to Toph's room. He barely saw her at all yesterday.

He opened the door and walked in.

Toph was sitting on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her. She was shivering.

"Toph? Are you okay?" Sokka asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No Sokka, I am just completely blind and freezing in a world of ice that's all." Toph said harshly.

"Hey, no need to get all mean, I just came in to say hi," Sokka said.

"Not that I don't like it here, but, could you take me to Ba Sing Se, Sokka. I want to go see the Duke again." Toph said.

"Oh, uhhhh, sure?" Sokka said.

"Great! Lets go!" Toph said, jumping up from the bed, grabbing Sokka by the arm and running out of the room.

"W-Wait, Toph!" Sokka yelled, "I still have to talk to my dad!"

"Oh, fine," Toph said, letting go of Sokka, "Just hurry, I'll be in my room getting ready."

"Okay," Sokka said, walking towards Hakoda's room.

"Hi, dad," Sokka said as he walked into his fathers room.

"Hello, Sokka," Hakoda said, "What do you need?"

"Um, well, first, Toph asked me if I could take her to Ba Sing Se and I said yes, so I will be leaving today." Sokka said.

"Oh. Well, hurry back." Hakoda said, a little shocked.

"And now for the real reason I came here. Dad, I am going to ask Suki to marry me, I made a necklace already……." Sokka said, beaming with joy. '_With the help of Toph' _he added in his mind.

"That's great, Sokka!" Hakoda said, happily, but then he added quietly, "Wow, is there something in the air that is doing this?"

"What does that mean, dad?" Sokka asked, confused.

"Well, I doubt you have heard already, but, last night, Aang asked for my blessing to marry Katara." Hakoda said, laughing slightly, "And now you are marrying Suki, so I assumed there was something in the air."

Sokka was wide-eyed. "And what did you tell him?!"

"What?"

"What did you tell, Aang!"

"I told him yes," Hakoda said.

Sokka was silent for a minute. '_Wow, didn't think he had it in 'im.' _

"Okay then, well, I'm gonna go get Suki and Toph, her and me are gonna get ready to go," Sokka said, leaving the room.

He walked past Zuko's room and told him about him and Suki and Katara and Aang. All Zuko did was say, "Wow, good night," and fall back asleep. So Sokka left the room.

He walked up to his room and opened the door.

He was gonna ask Suki to marry him. Wow.

* * *

Zuko got up from his bed and went outside to buy some stuff in town.

Mai followed him with out him noticing.

Zuko walked into the seal jerky shop and ordered some. Mai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey you," Mai said.

"Oh, hi Mai," Zuko said turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Mai said.

"Well, I just got hungry. Hey, did you know that Aang and Katara are going to get married?" Zuko said.

"Oh really?" Mai asked, "Has Aang proposed yet?"

"No, but when you think of it, you just know Katara will say yes." Zuko said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mai said.

"Sokka and Suki are getting married too, but Sokka hasn't proposed yet. Yet the same thing will happen, of course she will say yes."

"Yep."

"Here you go, Firelord Zuko." The shop owner said, handing Zuko his jerky.

"Thank you," Zuko said, handing the man his money, "Hey, follow me Mai,"

"Uh, okay?" Mai said, following Zuko outside.

He took her to a pretty little area near the ocean and put his food down.

He turned to her. "I wasn't planning on doing this until we went back to the Fire Nation, but I just can't wait." He kneeled down.

"Mai, will you marry me?" He asked, holding a necklace made of a red ribbon with a stone on it, the stone had the fire nation insignia on it.

"Zuko!" Mai shouted with glee. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Zuko stood up and kissed her passionately.

After they were done kissing, Zuko went behind her and tied on her necklace.

"I love you, Mai," Zuko said.

"I love you too,"

* * *

Sokka went in and gave his girlfriend a kiss. She woke up smiling and Sokka asked her to stand up.

"Okay?" Suki said, confused.

"Suki, please, will…..will you marry me?" Sokka asked, blushing madly, holding up the necklace.

Suki stared at him with a smile plastered on her face.

She gave him a long and passionate kiss and said, "Yes! Of course I will!" and they continued to make out.

Zuko and Mai passed by.

Zuko laughed. "One down,"

"One to go," Mai said, smiling.

* * *

Aang and Katara stopped laughing.

Katara went to go make breakfast. Aang went into town.

Once he got there, he stopped by at a store that sold rocks for engagement necklaces.

"What can I do for you, Avatar Aang?" The shop owner asked.

"What can I get for 3 gold pieces?" Aang asked.

"No, no, Avatar Aang, anything from my store is free for you," The lady said smiling.

"No, that's not necessary, I d-." Aang said but was cut off.

"Pick anything, you deserve it, saving the world paid for it," The lady said.

"But sti-."

"No, pick anything,"

Aang sighed. "Well, since you are being so generous, I'll take….uh…." He looked at all of the different rocks. There were all sorts of colors, blue, silver, white, gold, red, and purple, any color imaginable.

"Since you are having a difficult time deciding, I'll help you out, which nation is she from?" the lady asked.

"Water,"

"Okay, does she mean everything to you, and is she basically the most important thing in your life?"

"Yes," Aang said, blushing a little.

"And do you love her with your whole heart?"

"Yes!" Aang said, smiling.

"Then I would recommend the blue topaz." She said.

"Wait, but that's a diamond, that must have cost a fo-."

"It's. For. Free. Avatar Aang." She said.

"Fine, okay, you win!" Aang said, smiling.

But before he left he said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The lady just laughed and smiled.

Aang rushed back into his room. Luckily for him, Katara was still making and probably now eating breakfast.

He set to work carving a beautiful design on the diamond. With the help of earthbending, he carved a watertribe symbol on it, but he intertwined it with the air nation symbol. When he was done carving it, he put a message on the back, saying _Together Forever._

He put it in his pocket and smiled, waiting for Katara to come back.

When she did, about 15 minutes later, she was confused at why Aang was just sitting on the bed smiling.

"Hi Aang." She said.

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Katara, I have something to ask you," Aang said standing up.

"Oh?" Katara said. "What is it?"

He kneeled down. "Katara, I know I am young, but, will you m-marry me?" He asked, blushing, and holding the necklace up to her.

"Oh Aang." Katara said as she took the necklace in her hands. "It's beautiful,"

She admired the necklace for a while before looking up and saying, "Yes! Yes! I will! I will marry you!"

She jumped onto him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Oh, I love you so much Katara!" Aang said, holding her tightly.

"I love you too!" Katara said back.

"I knew she'd say yes!" A voice from outside of the room yelled. Followed by a bunch of people saying "Shh!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other in shock and got up.

They ran towards the door and flung it open.

And there sat Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Hakoda, Pakku, and Gran-Gran.

"Oops." Toph said.

**

* * *

**

Wow! 3 Engagements in one chapter! All going pretty much the same way.

**1. Boy kneels down**

**2. Girl gets confused**

**3. Boy pulls out necklace**

**4. Boy proposes**

**5. Girl stares in shock**

**6. Girl Screams**

**7. Girl says yes**

**8. They kiss or hug**

**That's basically how they all went. Of course you know that because you read it…………Oh well, I hope you liked it! **

**In the next chapter: Toph, Sokka, and Suki head for Ba Sing Se to take Toph to The Duke. Zuko and Mai make a decision on what they will do now. Aang and Katara…..well, basically, it's pretty much just lots of Kataang moments! Yay! **

**I will get my next chapter out, in 1-2 weeks! Okay, Bye!**

**AangKatara777**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What are you guys doing?!" Katara asked, very annoyed. You would be too if you found out everyone was listening to your proposal.

"Umm, enjoying the show?" Sokka said, shrugging.

"Explain please," Katara said, folding her arms over her chest, "You guys shouldn't be listening to our conversations, it's…..it's just plain rude!"

"Fine, fine." Sokka said, putting up his hands in defeat.

"Well," Toph began. "There really isn't much for me to do here, so I was just sitting on Appa, when I heard Zuko and Mai coming back from town,"

Zuko looked at Mai and then Toph with an eyebrow raised.

"Zuko was humming the wedding song, so I thought that something was up." Toph continued. "I was bored, so I followed them using the walls to help me, and as I was walking, they passed Sokka and Suki's room and Zuko and Mai said 'One down, one to go', I didn't understand what they meant by that until I heard major smooching going on in the room. So then I understood and just guessed that you and Aang were getting married."

"I kept following Zuko and Mai and I hid at a corner watching them, they were hiding that corner over there." She said, pointing to a nearby corner.

"Shortly after, Sokka and Suki came over and asked what we were doing and Zuko and Mai found out I was spying on them. They weren't happy, were you guys?" Toph said, smiling, looking (in their direction) at them.

Zuko and Mai glared at her.

"Yep, not too happy, so then they hid with us. Then Katara, your dad walked over and told us we shouldn't be spying, but…..he decided too, also."

"Dad!" Katara yelled.

"Sorry, Katara," Hakoda said, smiling.

Toph continued. "So then, Pakku and your Gran-Gran came over and said they would join us. We kept waiting until we heard Aang come down the hallway. Then we sorta moved over here, and well, you know."

Katara and Aang stood there with, 'I can't believe you did that' faces on.

"That's just rude!" Katara yelled, before going into Aang's room and slamming the door.

"I'll get her to calm down, umm, you guys just……well, go." Aang said.

They all said 'Okay' and Aang went into his room.

Katara was sitting on the bed pouting. All-though she couldn't help but smile when Aang came in, but she instantly went back to pouting.

"Katara, it's not that bad, so what, they listened." Aang said, sitting next to Katara.

Silence.

"Katara, don't give me the silent treatment, I didn't do anything."

Silence.

"Katara, please?"

Silence.

"Don't make me,"

Katara glanced at him and gave him a look that asked 'make you do what'.

"Katara, I just proposed to you and your giving me the silent treatment,"

Silence.

"Okay, I warned you!" Aang yelled. She pushed her down, without hurting her, onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"No! No! Stop!" Katara said, laughing like crazy. "Stop! I'm ticklish!"

Aang stopped but kept laughing. Katara couldn't help but laugh too. She was still lying down on the bed.

Aang laid down beside her and began to stroke her hair.

"You know, you haven't put the necklace on yet, we're not officially engaged." Aang said.

"Oh! Your right!" Katara said, handing Aang the necklace. "Would you do the honors?"

"Sure," Aang said, taking the necklace. Katara took off her mother's necklace and Aang tied on the new one. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We are now officially engaged." Aang said.

Katara smiled but looked back down at her mother's necklace.

"Don't worry, it's not like you have to give it up," Aang said, slight worry in his eyes.

"I know," Katara said, seeming still slightly depressed.

"Don't make me bring out the tickle monster again." Aang said.

Instantly, Katara yelled, "No!" with a smile on her face. She tied her mothers necklace to her wrist so it looked like a bracelet.

Aang picked her up bridal style and said, "Let's go get some lunch."

Katara smiled and they went outside.

Aang sat her down and they went inside a restaurant.

Their waitress came and sat them down at a table on a balcony, with a perfect view of the ocean.

They both ordered rice with noodles, with Jasmine tea.

As they waited for their food, they began to talk.

"Okay, so…. How long do you want to wait before we get married?" Aang asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I want to get married as soon as possible. Maybe a few weeks? Is that rushing it?" Katara asked.

"A few weeks sounds great." Aang said, taking her hand in his. "Now for the next question,"

Aang started to blush.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Umm, do you want to……..uhm, have kids?" Aang asked, blushing madly.

"Not right away, but…" Katara said, also blushing madly.

"Yes?" Aang asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"Here's your food, Avatar Aang. All free." The waitress said, handing them their food.

The lady walked away.

"I've got to say, the whole 'Avatar eats free' is starting to bug me." Aang whispered to Katara.

"Seems like it," Katara whispered back.

They ate their food and had many short conversations.

After that, they took another tour around the watertribe and then practiced water-bending.

Before they new it, it was nighttime.

They headed back for the house where they saw Sokka, Suki, and Toph getting ready for their trip.

"You guys leaving now?" Katara asked.

"Yep, we will make it to Ba Sing Se in about 3 days if we stick to my schedule." Sokka said.

"Here we go again with Sokka's major schedule." Katara said, giggling as she remembered when they had been hiding in the Fire Nation, and all of the good times they had there, the dance in the cave, becoming the Painted Lady, etc.

"Yeah, you guys are the last people we need to say bye too, then we're off." Sokka said.

Aang and Katara hugged Sokka goodbye.

"Hurry back okay?" Katara said. "Stay safe,"

"We will, don't worry." Sokka said.

"Okay, well, go say bye to Toph and Suki." Sokka continued.

"Kay," Aang and Katara said.

They ran over to Toph and Suki and gave them hugs goodbye.

After that, they took off.

* * *

After leaving the hallway outside of Aang's room, Zuko and Mai just hung out all day until sunset.

They were sitting in Zuko's bedroom.

"Zuko, your nation needs you to come back." Mai said.

"I know, I'll come back as soon as I can, but Aang and Katara probably want us here for their wedding." Zuko said.

"That didn't seem to stop Sokka and them." Mai said.

"Well, they are only going to be gone for a week." Zuko said, "for all we know Aang and Katara could be getting married very soon."

Katara and Aang opened up the door and said, "We have decided we are going to get married in 3 weeks!" After that, they left.

"Okay then," Zuko continued, "Three weeks,"

"Couldn't you come back to the fire nation for two weeks, then come back for their wedding?" Mai pleaded.

"I guess," Zuko said.

"So it's settled! We will leave at once!" Mai said.

"Oh!" Zuko said, wide-eyed, "Okay?"

They ran to Aang's room and told Katara and Aang they were leaving but would be back for their wedding and they ran outside.

"Don't we have to send for a ship?" Zuko asked.

"I already got one." Mai said.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you." Zuko said.

"Yep"

Zuko sighed and they got onboard the ship that Mai had sent for them.

* * *

"Well, we're all alone now," Aang said.

"Yep" Katara answered.

Aang yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Katara said.

They both climbed onto the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

That last part was sort of random, but I just felt like ending with Aang and Katara.

**Oh, and if you think that Mai and Zuko left too quickly, I think that too. The thing is, I needed them to leave in this chapter, and it's almost time for supper, so I had to do this quick. **

**In the next chapter: Suki, Sokka, and Toph begin to go to Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara prepare for the wedding that takes place in 3 weeks. Mai and Zuko arrive in the fire nation. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Just to let everyone know, I am going to go through MOST of an actual wedding for the weddings, okay?! I shortened it a little. So yeah, just a warning!_

_At one point, Katara and Aang act really kiddish… _

_It's really random_

_ Chapter 6_

**_The Last Chapter_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As soon as the ship took off, Zuko headed out for the deck. He looked up at the moon.

"Hey," Mai said, walking up behind him, "Aren't you cold?" She wrapped a blanket around him and hugged him.

He turned to face her. "Not anymore," He smiled.

Mai kissed his cheek, "You're so sweet,"

"I know," Zuko said, laughing a little.

They stood there starring up at the moon for a while.

"Wow," Zuko said.

"Wow, what?" Mai asked.

"I am the firelord." Zuko said, plainly.

Mai laughed. "Yeah, the ruler of our nation, and one of the people who brought peace back to the world, you just now realized that?"

"Yeah, even though I am eighteen, I really don't think I'm old enough to rule a nation." Zuko said.

"Well you have for two years, and I think the world is kind and peaceful," Mai said, "You've done a good job, don't worry about it."

"I'll try," Zuko said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sokka sat on Appa's head with Suki leaning on his shoulder. Toph sat on the saddle, still desperately trying to stay warm.

"I look forward to being able to walk around barefoot and without a coat again," Toph said, "I don't know how you people lived."

"You get used to the cold if you grow up in it." Sokka said.

"It's warm enough on Kyoshi to wear short sleeves during the summer, but in the winter it gets really cold." Suki added.

"It's always cold at home for me," Sokka said, "Though after traveling for so long with Aang, I got used to being warm."

"It's almost always warm in the Earth Kingdom, except for winter." Toph said.

Suki started laughing.

"What?" Sokka asked, smiling.

"Sorry, I just think it's weird how we are just sitting here talking about hot and cold, it's sort of funny." Suki said.

"That is pretty random," Sokka said, laughing some also. It was getting dark out.

"Okay, Suki?" Sokka said, "You and I will take turns during the night on steering Appa."

"Okay," Suki said.

"I'll take the first shift, and in about two to three hours we will switch. Okay?" Sokka said.

"Okay." Suki said, laying down in her sleeping bag.

Soon enough, Toph and Suki were fast asleep, while Sokka was driving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the morning, Katara woke up and got into her morning robe. She walked back over to Aang.

"Hey, sleepy head," She said, "Wake up."

Aang groaned, "No, five more minutes….." his voice fading.

"Aang, come on, wake up." She tried waking him again, sitting on the bed.

Aang groaned.

"Aaaaanng, I'll give you a kiss." Katara said, smiling.

That's all it took. "I'm up!" Aang said, sitting up instantly.

Katara gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Katara said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Coming!" Aang said, getting up.

As they were walking, they realized it was dead quiet.

"It's quiet," Katara said.

"Too quiet," Aang said, laughing.

"Without Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai, it's really empty and boring here." Katara said.

"Nothings boring with you around." Aang said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Aang asked.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Tag! You're it!" Aang said, tapping Katara on the shoulder and running for his life.

"Oh! That's so unfair!" Katara said running after him.

Aang ran around a corner and went into Sokka and Suki's previous room.

Katara followed looking for him. She saw skid marks from his shoes leading into Sokka and Suki's room so she went in.

"I know you're in here." Katara said. She looked in the closet, then under the bed.

"There you are!" Katara yelled, as Aang quickly jumped out from under the bed.

Katara chased after him.

This was going to be an exciting day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mai and Zuko arrived in the Fire Nation in the late morning around 10 o' clock.

They were greeted by the royal guards and escorted in by Li and Lo. They went to greet everyone around the palace.

After greeting the people, Zuko and Mai started to walk around.

"What do you want to do now?" Mai asked.

"Well, I was thinking of seeing how dad was doing." Zuko said, "I doubt anyone has told him that Azula is dead, I guess he deserves to know that. I also want to see how he has been holding up for two years, to see if he has changed at all. Though I highly doubt it."

They walked up to the prison.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko? How may I help you?" Asked Chitsu, the head of the prisons guards.

"I am here to visit my father," Zuko said.

"Very well, sir, follow me." Chitsu said.

They followed Chitsu into the farthest cell in the dungeon.

"Here you are, Fire Lord Zuko." Chitsu said, opening the door.

"Thank you." Zuko replied, he and Mai walked in. "How you been dad?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two and a half hours later, Sokka began to get really tired. He walked up on to the saddle and put his hand on Suki's shoulder and shook it.

"Hmm?" Suki said, tiredly.

"It's your turn, I'm tired." Sokka said, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay," Suki said, standing up, still a little tired.

She sat on Appa's head and started to steer.

After about three more switches, it was finally morning.

Toph yawned. "I slept well, how 'bout you guys?" She said, smiling.

Sokka and Suki looked at her. They had bags under their eyes from waking up so much.

"We slept perfectly." Sokka said, sarcastically.

"Hey! Look! It's Kyoshi Island!" Suki exclaimed. "Let's stay there today, I want to see how my other warriors are doing."

"Okay," Sokka said.

They landed on the shores and everyone crowded around. Even Crazy foaming-mouth guy.

Suki went to see her fellow warriors and Sokka went fishing.

Toph walked around the town talking to people.

Soon it was nighttime again and they spent the night there.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long day of tag, Aang and Katara made a makeshift bed of pillows in the living room. Katara was exhausted and she fell onto the pillows. Aang followed after her and laid down next to her.

"Well, that was fun" Aang said, stroking Katara's hair.

"Yeah," Katara sighed.

Hakoda walked into the room and looked at the mess that they had made. "What have you guys been doing all day?!" He asked.

"Tag." Aang said.

"Lot's and Lots of Tag." Katara continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ozai was silent. He leaned on the wall of his cell.

"So, two years _wasn't _enough after all." Zuko said. "I thought you might have changed. But I guess I was wrong."

"You had a chance to be a ruler and you ruined it by joining that wretched avatar." Ozai said.

"That 'wretched' avatar beat you in battle, and he restored balance to the world, something you couldn't do even if you tried." Zuko said.

"I am the Phoenix King, I will get out of here and conquer the world." Ozai said.

"You aren't the Phoenix King, so shut up about it," Zuko said harshly.

"You dare to tell me to shut up?!" Ozai said standing up.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, give me an angry glare? 'Cause you can't firebend, now can you?" Zuko said, in a mocking tone.

Ozai grunted in frustration.

Zuko and Mai left.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Three weeks later_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mai and Zuko had come back for the wedding. Toph had spent some time with The Duke and they went back to the tribe taking him with them. The Kyoshi warriors came in, and Ty Lee was helping Katara make a dress. Many friends and family members were gathered for Katara and Aang's wedding.

And Aang………..

.

.

.

Was totally freaking out.

Soon it came time for the wedding, they had asked Iroh if he wanted to do the service. He of course, said yes.

And the service began…

The music played as Katara walked down the isle with Hakoda holding onto her arm.

Iroh began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Roku and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony;"

"Which is an honorable estate, instituted of Roku, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between all Avatars and their temples: which holy estate Roku adorned and beautified with his presence and everything he has done for the world in his time: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of Roku."

"Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." Iroh said, holding his wedding book up.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as all the Avatars Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." Iroh continued.

"Avatar Aang, wilt thou have this woman to thy lawfully wedded wife, to live together after Roku's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Iroh said to Aang.

Aang looked into Katara's sparkling cerulean eyes and smiled, "I do,"

"Katara of the Water tribe, wilt thou have this man to thy lawfully wedded husband, to live together after Roku's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Iroh said to Katara.

"Yes, I do" Katara said, a single tear of joy running down her cheek.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" Iroh said.

Aang took Katara's hands and said, "I, Aang, take thee Katara to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to Roku's holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth."

Then, Aang let go and Katara took his hands.

She said, "I, Katara, take thee Aang to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to Roku's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my troth."

Aang took the wedding/engagement necklace and tied it onto Katara's neck.

"In the name of all the past Avatars, I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Iroh said, smiling.

Katara and Aang shared a very passionate kiss as everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

In the next few months, Mai and Zuko got married. Followed my Suki and Sokka, two weeks after.

In about 1 year, The Duke proposed to Toph and they got married.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5 years later_

"Aang, she's beautiful" Katara said, handing Aang their newborn baby.

"Yeah," Aang said, crying, "That's our girl, our baby girl."

"Kairi"

_The beginning of the new Air nomads._

.

.

.

.

_The End._

**

* * *

**

That is the end of the Prisoners of Love/ Coming Home series.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed these two stories, including**

**kataangfan!!!!!!!, Katarawatertriber, sallie29020, avatargirl92008, arizony, fangirl94, hawkflyer667, Toph's Hammer, Glistening blue eyes, timisnotmyname, SaphirArya, DuHSPaZZiNGFel, LadyFro, waterbendingangel, TeamDavid, Opaul, InuGurl107, SilvrImage, Icepath94, Strange Must Be theSUPREME, Clouds-in-the-head, melissita, Tear of Mist, ATHPluver, immortalisforever, .beak**

**You people gave me the encouragement and constructive criticism that I needed to keep updating! Thanks a ton! **

**I also want to thank all of the people who have favored the stories. **

**Glistening blue eyes, Icepath94, InuGurl107, J.M. Rekark, Katarawatertriber, NoWayToLoose, Seabluecutie, VanillaIce-ATLA, acoustic41, avatargirl92008, avatargurl61782, fangirl94, timisnotmyname, ATHPluvr, Clouds-in-the-head, Devdan, Strange Must Be theSUPREME**

**I want to thank the 20 people who have put me on their Alert List, including-**

**86thetomato, Glistening blue eyes, InuGurl107, LadyFro, Opaul, arizony, avatargirl92008, avatargurl61782, fangirl94, hawkflyer667, iggychan89, Strange Must Be theSUPREME, Tear of Mist, blue-kataang, immortalisforever**

**Thank you all so much, you have been very nice and encouraging! Oh, and I have got to say this, all of your usernames are AMAZING! Where do you come up with this stuff!? LOL**

**I am going to be writing more stories, I hope to start my next one fairly soon. It will be called, "Timebender". So be out on the lookout for it. I am putting the prologue out tonight**

**Once again, you guys are amazing! :)**

**-AangKatara777**


End file.
